A little in the middle
by Jane Bennett
Summary: It took ages for them to become a couple. But is this the final happy ending? Or might the black haired woman who stumbles out of the anomaly be a threat? We all know that Becker loved her once...
1. Chapter 1

Well, basically everyone knew that they were a couple but the team kept quiet because they didn't know how Becker would react. He loved Jess but an official relationship might still scare him off, so they kept it a secret for Jess' sake.

In the ARC Becker and Jess tried hard to hide their commitment, but no one could be fooled by the looks and smiles they bestowed on each other. And like before every now and then Becker would bring his sweetheart a treat, like chocolate or coffee. Jess loved the attention.

Outside the ARC they weren't quite that careful though.

They shared a car, Becker always held the door open for her and if you were lucky, and you saw them in town, you might even catch them holding hands.

That day Jess woke up in his apartment, his bed and what is way more important in his arms.

She snuggled deeper into his warm chest and closed her eyes again. It could go on like this for forever! She drew a deep breath and felt so safe and relaxed.

Becker sighed.

"Good morning!" His answer was just a muffled grumble as he pulled Jess closer to him.

Jessica smiled to herself and kissed his bare chest. Another low grumble came from his side.

"Becker, I've got to get up." She whispered and tapped her cold fingers onto his chest. He only pulled her closer, nearly suffocating her.

"I know, but Lester will be furious and since I know that you wouldn't want to explain why I am late, I guess, I should just get up…" and with these words she wiggled herself out of his supportive strong arms.

She already had one foot out of the bed and onto the carpet as Becker caught her and pulled her back, wheeling her around so that she was lying under him. The blanket covered them.

Their lips met and he kissed her fiercely, demanding. Her tongue explored his. A warmth was spreading all over Jess body that made her started in her stomach slowly crept down her spine and raised goosebumps on her slender arms. Her breathing became heavier and she wanted more. The kiss now deepened.

Becker let his hand slide down her body, from her shoulder over her breasts down to her butt very slowly and Jess had troubles thinking straight.

Becker felt all his nerves tingling as Jess writhed under his body.

All of a sudden Jessica bit into his ear and quickly jumped out of bed. She giggled.

"Hey, what the…" Becker sprinted after her and caught her on her way to the bathroom. She laughed as he pulled her up under her thighs and pressed her to the wall, kissing her deeply. He chuckled between two kisses.

She felt his groin pressing against her thigh. Her blood was rushing as she felt his desire.

If she let him go on she'd never get ready.

Jess could only stop him by putting her index finger in front of his lips.

"I'm gonna go get ready and you make breakfast!"

"I could also come with you and help you getting dressed." He bit into her finger.

"I think that would be contra productive!" She smiled. Becker rolled his eyes and reluctantly let her go.

They sat in Becker's jeep, snogging. This felt so damn right to both of them.

Jessica sucked in his scent. She moaned:

"May I remind you that this is becoming obvious?" Becker's lips moved from her jaw to her neck. The smooth lips next to her ear made Jessica shiver. She closed her eyes.

She wanted him to touch her. Her head swam and it felt like falling, falling through a starlit sky, but it didn't matter because she knew he'd be there to catch her. His warm breath tickled her ear:

"I could stay here all day long!"

"Me too!" Jessica's eyes were still closed in enjoyment. "But Captain, then I'm afraid, I have to leave all the cover stories up to you…"

Becker's head rested on her shoulder. Jess' fingers played with the hair on his neck.

"Maybe we should make it official…"


	2. Chapter 2

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**This is the first story I have published so please be nice, also because I am no native speaker, please forgive me if there are bad mistakes. If someone has an idea how it could go on, fell free to comment, but be nice and please consider that I won't use every idea, for I already have a certain storyboard. But now, have fun:**

She stiffened: "Are you sure? I mean, not that I'd mind…"

Becker looked into her eyes. "I…Jess give me a few more days, 'kay?"

She put a hand onto his cheek while she spoke: "I'm not rushing you, Becker. Take your time!" He smiled and his brown eyes were mesmerizing. _So beautiful_, she thought.

"I guess, you need to go." They hugged one more time before Jessica hopped out of the car.

"Miss Parker, I need you to check my mails and answer them. I really have no time for that right now. The Prime Minister awaits me and I have no idea what to tell him!"

"Yes, sir and a good morning to you too."

"Now, don't be funny, Parker! Come on, hurry up!" Jessica rushed to the ADD. "I'd actually planed on taking you with me for the Minister mistrusts my employees but, Security Standards." Jessica just stared at him.

"Well, what are you still looking at, go to work!" Lester barked and walked towards the entrance.

"I…I am honored, sir." She was speechless, her mouth standing ajar. Lester was already out of the room. Wow!

She slowly sat down. The day was starting out really really well!

As the systems were all started the young woman checked the CCTV and saw that Connor was already in his lab. She hit the com buttons.

"Hey Connor, you are early today!" These last few weeks over, she'd become very close to all of the other team members. The computer genius smiled at the camera.

"Morning Jess! Yeah , I had an idea about something. I might be able to tell exactly when an anomaly will open up and for how long it'll stay open."

"That would be quite efficient."

"Jap, just not sure if it'll work!" He shrugged while he went on working on his new invention.

Jessica never thought that she'd call her working colleagues family but to her it felt like they were her family, especially now as things were working out with a particular army captain.

"Good morning!" Matt approached Jess and hugged her. They were like brother and sister which freaked Becker out and Jess loved to tease him about it.

"Matt, where's Emily?"

"Getting coffee, she's developed an obsession for that stuff now."

"Me too!" Abby joined them. "Jess, please check these protocols! They are for the menagerie and I think something is wrong with the air conditioning down there." Jess grabbed the papers and compared them to the data in her computer. Meanwhile Abby and Matt discussed the last few days that were rather quiet.

After a while Becker entered last…as usual. He walked slowly and the calmness and security he carried was amazing. It was just in his air, only one of the reasons why he was such a good Captain. He was Jessica's rock.

"Too late, as always!"

"What? Did I miss something?"

That moment Connor walked in with his new invention in his hands: "Only Lester flirting with Jessica." He laughed.

"Is that so?" Becker asked cocking his eyebrows at Jess who slightly blushed.

"I heard everything, I tell you if he wouldn't be married…"

"Connor stop right there! Lester didn't flirt with me!" They all laughed or chuckled at Jess' outburst. Everyone except Becker who was leaning against a table, arms crossed over his chest.

"We all know that you are his favourite, that's why he wanted you to accompany him to the Prime Minister!" They all stared at Jess and Connor smirked winking at her.

"Connor!" she hissed, blushing a little more. Becker clicked his tongue.

"Wow." Matt said. Jess wanted to disappear into a hole.

The anomaly alarm went off that second and for once she was glad about it. It just spared her the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

She wheeled around and her fingers were already flying over the keyboard.

"The anomaly is only one block down the street." Matt and Abby grabbed a blackbox and were already sprinting towards the exit. Connor was shaking the box in his hands:

"Damn, why didn't it work?" It started beeping that instance. "Ja duh, now it's too late!"

"Connor!" Abby barked over the coms. He spun around a little confused as always:

"On my way!" As Connor passed Becker the soldier walked over to Jess whispering:

"You know this secrecy is kinda wicked, right?" He made sure no one was watching and kissed her cheek. Then he sprinted towards the exit as well.

"Oh and Jess? You truly are brilliant!" he yelled before he was out the door, repeating the words he said once before. Jessica beamed! Her cheeks grew hot, she'd give no guarantee for what she'd do to him tonight…

The team needed only a few minutes to get to the anomaly.

There hadn't come any creature through but the soldiers built up quickly their equipment anyway.

"Um guys you can relax, it leads back to 2009." Connor pointed out. "And if this thingy works properly than it'll only stay open for another five minutes."

Everyone relaxed. It was very nice not to have to fear an anomaly.

"I think this is our lucky day!" Matt said and let his weapon sink. "Jess, it leads back to 2009 so we don't have to expect a creature incursion."

"Thank god!", she breathed over the com system. It was awful to be the one left behind. Sure she was the eyes and ears of the team but she was always securely sitting at her ADD while the others were risking their lives and what if something slipped Jess notification?

She'd be the one to blame and if it was the case the only thing she could do was watch and listen! Nothing else!

She quickly shooed those awful thoughts away but the goose bumps stayed.

"Careful, they day's not over yet!" Abby replied.

"I think we should seal it anyway!" Becker stepped forward and measured the locking device as the anomaly stuttered.

"It's closing." But Connor shook his head at the soldier.

"I don't think so, it'll close in 2 minutes. I'd rather say someone's coming through."

Becker jumped to his feet, EMD ready. Abby got into a light crouch as well.

"oh boy, I'll take everything back!" Matt sighed.

Everyone made a step backwards as someone stumbled out of the anomaly. She crouched like a cat ready to jump and fight. She looked around, as surprised as the team. Then she straightened and recognition dawned: "Becker!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned and stared.

"But you were just…" confused she turned around to the anomaly.

Becker had frozen as the black haired woman had stumbled out of the anomaly.

He thought his heart might stop beating. He held his breath._ No! This can't be!_

"Becker, what…what is this?"

Matt watched the scene with careful skeptic eyes as always when he didn't know what was going on.

"Dr Sarah Page." Connor suddenly said.

Jessica paused as she listened distinctly. She wanted to see but all she could do was listen.

"What? Connor, what did you say?"

"Yes, and who the hell…oh you're Connor Temple!" Sarah looked around confused. "And Abby Maitland but you two disappeared how…where am I?" She searched for Becker's eyes. But the soldier was petrified. He could only stare at the pretty face he thought he'd lost forever. And now she was there! In front of him! Alive! He listened to the blood rushing through his ears.

He'd cared deeply for Sarah once, at some point he considered starting a relationship with her, and then she died.

"Matt, tell me what's going on! Is everyone okay? I can't see you!"

"Jessica not now!" Matt said which made Sarah look a little scared because the only woman she saw was Abby and she naturally couldn't hear Jess. She had no idea that anomalys could lead to the future. She'd no idea about the new technologies Connor had worked out. And this petrified soldier that looked like Becker but didn't behave like him scared the hell out of her!

"Sarah you have to go back through the anomaly!" Matt urged her putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook him of. "And you are?"

"Matt Anderson, please go back through, trust me!" Again he tried to force her. But Sarah didn't trust him.

"Becker what is this?"

"Yes, Captain say something!" Matt barked motioning to Sarah and the anomaly. Becker swallowed drawing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His tongue wouldn't obey him.

"20 seconds!" Connor interrupted.

"Okay, Sarah really go back!" Matt pleaded and Abby stepped forward.

"Why should I trust you? Where do you want to send me? Where the hell is my team?" She planted her feet into the ground. Sarah didn't like to be forced.

"Do you read me? Someone tell me what's going on! Becker?"

Becker's thoughts raced through his head. Jessica…Sarah…He felt like he was trapped in one of these nightmares where you want to run but you're just moving in slow motion.

"Jess not now!" Matt said again quite unfriendly. Becker's pulse quickened, his head swam.

He started to sweat. He knew that Sarah had to go back. _Say something, anything! She'll listen to you and then…she'll…she'll…_he let his thoughts trail off.

"10 seconds!"

"Okay…" Abby rushed forward to grab Sarah's shoulders.

"Listen this is 2011. I promise everything will be fine but now go back!" Sarah's eyes widened her jaw dropped. "2011? But we just had…" She looked at the now stuttering anomaly and then at Becker who was torn. _Would this save her? Change the future?_

"Sarah you…"

"It's too late!"Connor interrupted Matt.

Abby whirled and wanted to push Sarah back through the anomaly but the woman moved quickly out of her way and tripped Abby.

"Abby!" Connor screamed.

Jessica stiffened. _Oh no…_

Abby soared threw the air towards the anomaly.

She hit the ground hard.

Connor sighed. The anomaly had just vanished before Abby could fall through.

Matt grumbled angrily and stomped away squinting at Becker:

"Captain Becker I want your full report!" He felt like ripping Becker into shreds.

The soldiers silently packed everything together and retreated. Connor and Abby looked at each other. Finally Becker moved again. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

Sarah stepped forward until she stood only a few cm in front of him.

Her perfume slapped into his face.

The desperation as she'd died. The sadness and emptiness. It hit him right in the face.

Something stirred inside of him as he stared at her face.

He fought his tears and struggled to keep his mask on.

The black haired woman suddenly hugged him and it felt like every air was knocked out of his body. A punch right into his guts.

Abby couldn't help but feel a little sorry as she saw how hard he struggled.

The anger she felt for Sarah made room for the sympathy she felt for the captain. He was finally happy again, everyone had noticed the huge change going on these last week and now this.

"Come on Sarah you'll have to drive back to the ARC with us. Lester will want to talk to you." Abby grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her away. Sarah thought about resisting.

_Were these the same people from her time? Or was this just a parallel universe? What was up with Becker? This wasn't him?_

Maybe that was exactly the reason why she'd let Abby pull her away.

She looked at Becker again who said in a hoarse voice: "Go with them. I still got security stuff to do."

Under other circumstances Connor would have laughed out loud but now he just copied Abby's look on her face.

_How could they explain this to Jess? If she hadn't already figured it out …_

He was sure that Matt would take care of that and felt a little bad for the relief he felt when he figured that he wouldn't have to be the one breaking the news to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily came in and handed Jess a coffee. She had missed the alert but she wasn't yet officially allowed to be out in the field anyway.

"And then the young man, he was like 18, looked at me, smirking and he literally said, you know you look like a real lady, I could totally picture you in a gown. Maybe I could take you to one of these middle age markets once? I couldn't hold it anymore! I just thought, yeah if you knew! I enjoyed myself so much, oh you should have seen his face! It was ridiculous!" Jessica just smiled. Her mind was too busy worrying about the others who should have returned already.

"You're quite improving your flirting skills, right?" She played along because she didn't want to ruin Emily's mood. But the other woman noticed that something was odd and frowned.

"Hello hello, why did you take so long?" She joked at Matt who'd just entered but as Emily saw the serious look on his face she fell dead silent.

"Is everyone okay?" Jessica asked with her low velvet voice looking behind Matt at the door.

"No one got hurt. Where is Lester?"

"Still with the Prime Minister. Matt tell me what is going on!" Emily copied Jessica's concerned look and watched the man in front of them. He looked at her then at Jess.

She looked so fragile, he would have loved to spare her the news.

Abby and Connor joined. "She's in the medical wing!"

"What? Who?" Emily asked confused. "I thought no one got hurt!" She shared a glance with Jessica.

Matt sighed looking from the floor up into Jess' face.

"Matt stop scaring me!"

"Dr Sarah Page came though the anomaly and it closed before we could get her back through again. So she's stuck." Emily had no idea what Matt was talking about and even Jessica needed a few seconds before the news sank in. Just then she understood their meaning.

"Who is Sarah?"

"Where is Becker?"Jess asked struggling to stay calm. Nobody answered.

Abby stepped with Emily to the side and explained everything to her.

"…well, and after Sarah, Jess was the first woman Becker let into his life." She also told Emily about the soldier's unusual behavior.

"Oh my, poor Jess!"Emily looked at the young field coordinator who was already looking at her computers again. Suddenly she seemed to be very young. Too young to handle a situation like this on her own.

"Becker, too, won't be able to handle this situation on his own." Abby interrupted her thoughts."He'll try for sure but that must have been such a shock to see her. I have never ever seen him like that! It was creepy!"

"Let's just hope he'll make the right decision and won't shut everyone out."

"I'm afraid but I believe exactly that will happen. I mean where is he? Still out there somewhere!"

Emily sighed. "This is…I…am speechless. But I gotta say that I can understand Sarah as well, you know, what I mean, being stuck in the future."

"Never the less she has to go back!"

"Of course, but where will she be staying in the mean time?"

"I've been thinking about that too." Abby said gravely.

They watched Jess trying to find some sort of emotion in her face, but nothing. It was blank.

Matt was sitting at a table near her, just in case she needed him.

"No, I don't want to! Go and bother someone else! As if I didn't have other problems! So what was so important that couldn't wait?" Lester yelled.

Matt quickly approached him: "James can we talk in your office?"

The boss pursed his lips squinting but despite he motioned towards his office. The men disappeared.

Abby and Emily watched their gestures since the glass walls weren't only bullet proof but also sound proof.

"I see." Lester said as Matt had finished explaining the odds. "And where is she now?"

"In the medical wing. But can she stay there?"

"For the while she has to! I mean where else to take her? I won't leave her unguarded! You know what it means when we let her get away? Let alone someone tells her what is going to happen to her…well, would have happened to her…ah you know what I mean!"

He through his hands up in a helpless gesture. "Oh god that would be a disaster! Make sure she doesn't meet anyone and she doesn't learn too much about this time until we figure out how to sent her back!"

Matt nodded. _It would be a catastrophe if she wasn't able to go back. Even though it feels like indirectly killing her…_

"Now where the hell is Captain Becker?" Lester demanded.

"I don't know."

Lester sighed deeply: "Get him here as soon as possible! After all he might be the only one Dr Page trusts. Meanwhile I'll deal with her myself!" As he left his office he mumbled: "Oh why the hell did I take this job? As if life wouldn't already be complicated enough…"

Matt couldn't help but slightly grin at his boss.

"Hey Jess." Matt had quietly approached her. "D'you think you're up for calling Becker?" He squeezed her shoulder as she nodded.

Jess searched for her private mobile and dialed Becker's number. _Please pick up!_


	6. Chapter 6

Becker sat in his jeep somewhere in London.

He'd been driving around for some time until he parked the car in an unknown street and stared out of the front window. Hs mind was a blank page. _What the hell had just happened? _

At some point as the silence and his thoughts grew too loud he'd turned on the radio but it was as if heaven was mocking him:

"…don't you know the hardest part is over *changing station* I will always love you *changing station* Jessie paint your picture about how it's gonna be *changing station* I just want you back for good* changing station* Had I known how to save a life…"

The black clothed soldier cursed and turned the radio off.

_Why did she have to come through the anomaly?_

He remembered the moment, but she had returned only 2 minutes later.

_What did go wrong? Did they change the future? Would Sarah live?_

_What if? What then?_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His guts tore at each other.

The dreaded question rose inside of him. He tried to suppress it but he couldn't. It broke to the surface out of the deep pools of his soul.

_Did he still love her? And what about Jess?_

His chest ached.

His fist hit the steering wheel.

It was the mobile that ripped him out of his thoughts. _Jessica!_

Tears of anger and frustration rose in his throat. He ignored the call_. Not now!_

He couldn't deal with her now! _What if he heard her voice and noticed that he didn't love her? Never had!_

He imagined her. How she sat at the ADD, putting the mobile onto her table, with some sort of sadness or worry in her eyes. Then she'd turn back to the computer and run security checks or whatever.

The bad conscience bit him.

It told him that it wasn't fair at all to keep her hanging like this.

_She was his girlfriend after all, wasn't she? And he wanted this to work, didn't he?_

_Just this morning as he woke up he'd felt so completed, didn't he?_

His fingers slowly dialed.

"Becker, are you okay?" He'd hold his breath to get ready for the blow her voice would trigger off, but there was nothing but a nice warmth settling in his stomach. Soothing.

Suddenly a certein calmness took hold of him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. There's just a lot to think about right now."

"Mh…I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking but…er Lester wants to have you here. But take your time and if you…well, if you wanna talk you can call me…'kay?" Jess hoped her voice didn't quiver!

"'kay." That was the only answer she got before he hung up on her.

The young woman looked at her mobile for a while. Sadness was lingering over her head.

_Did Becker still care for Sarah?_ She scolded herself. _What a stupid question, Jessica! She died in his arms_!

Never the less she still couldn't deny the real question that bothered her.

_How much did he still care for her? And what did that mean for them?_

Jessica wanted to be there for him, to hold him in her arms. She wanted to be strong for him and tell him that it'll be fine. Fear settled down in her stomach.

Anyhow she knew that she'd do best to retreat right now. Becker wasn't the man who wanted to be taken care of.

"Jessica, how are you feeling?" Abby asked carefully. Jess sniffed: "I'm fine."

"Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." Abby threw a killing glance at Connor whose hands flew up in defense: "Sorry."

But Jess actually smiled a little: "No Connor is right. That's exactly what I meant." Connor smiled, nudging her shoulder: "We were actually on our way out to get some lunch and you are coming with us!"

"Yes, you need some distraction!"

"Distraction, sounds very welcoming! Let's go! Tori would you please cover me for a while?"

The red haired woman nodded and walked towards the three team members to take over for Jess.

_What would she do without her friends?_

But on their way out they met Lester.

"Miss Parker did you reach Captain Becker?"

"Yes, sir, but he wasn't up for a talk." Lester rolled his eyes:

"I'm afraid he has to come here immediately. Sarah asked for him and he is the only person she wants to talk to." He snorted as if trusting Becker would be a stupid thing. Jessica's eyes flickered.

"But go on whatever you were about to do! I'll call him myself! Enjoy your lunch!"

He left the three young people to themselves. Connor was taken aback:

"Don't you think it's amazing how he cares for you? I don't even think he's that nice to his wife!"

Abby grinned: "Then let's go before he comes to his senses!"

The fresh air outside was refreshing.

Becker's mobile rang again.

Dang! James Lester calling.

"Sir?"

"Where the hell are you? I'm not paying you for disappearing! So get down here, Sarah wants to talk to you!"

_Sarah! Oh god! What was he going to do?_

_She wasn't dead! She's alive!_ He repeated it over and over again.

"I'll be right there, sir." Running didn't make it better he knew that even if he felt like it on the one hand, one the other there while he longed to see Sarah again which was one of the most scariest thing he ever faced.

He started the engine and drove slowly. Stalling time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah was pacing in the sterile white room.

So many questions. So few answers.

The only thing that didn't have changed around here seemed to be James Lester.

_How could this be the future? What else didn't they know about the anomalies?_

_Well, they did know now…_

Oh, this was confusing and making her head ache. Feeling tired and exhausted she sat down on the bed. Her head cradled in her hands.

What was she supposed to do now? The woman felt alone and lost, she longed to see Becker who she thought of being her only friend at the moment, but was it really her Becker?

The door opened and Becker stood on the threshold. Hands in pockets unable to decide whether to enter or not. He was afraid that his hands would reach out to touch her when he stepped nearer because he felt as that he needed the proof that this was no dream.

Lose Dinosaurs were usually the only ones who could make him feel this nervous.

"Hey." Her voice made him wince.

"Hi." For two seconds they just stared at each other before Becker dropped his eyes to the floor.

The bed sheets crackled as Sarah stood up to step nearer: "Are you okay?"

_Too close_, he thought. _She was too close!_

He would have loved to put more space between them but he didn't know how to do it without slighting her. _She was so beautiful!_

Becker's tongue was heavy. It felt too heavy to speak with. His throat tightened and he felt like suffocating. Deeply sighing Sarah and went back to sit on the bed.

"Becker what's wrong?" Her voice was loud and full of frustration. "There are so many things I don't understand!" He could hear her tearing up and he silently prayed that she wouldn't cry.

"Why are you so strange? Where are the others? Lester seems to be the only normal person around here…er you know how I mean that." He did, but he couldn't tell her anything.

Something drew him nearer so he sat down next to her, only an arm length space between them.

His eyes were glued to the floor. He saw the moisture in the corners of her eyes.

_And now? What are you going to tell her?_

_Shit, I shouldn't have come here!_

His body still wanted to scoot even closer and touch her. He wanted to make sure that she was really here next to him.

Sarah's tongue licked over her red lips. Red full lips that waited to be kissed. The soldier breathed through his mouth. His head inclined towards her as if she had a magnet in her pocket. He swallowed feeling light. Sarah sniffed.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked around being confused. He sucked in the air sharply and balled his hands to fists. His nails were digging painfully into his soft flesh.

An image of Jess flickered in front of his eyes.

The Captain cleared his throat and leaned away.

"Well…see, you…you can't meet anyone, because it would reveal too much about the future to you. We are not allowed to intervene with it!"

Then she scooped closer, raising goose bumps on his body as she brushed his arm.

"Makes sense." She nodded and thought about it for a second. "What about the work? Did it change much?"

"Sarah I can't tell you, but no, it hasn't." She nodded staring at the floor.

There was a moment of silence before she raised her voice again, snorting: "This is so…ts…You know I always imagined the future to be well…to…"

She grabbed his hand all of a sudden and Becker's muscles stiffened.

_Oh no please don't_! he prayed.

It was no dream. This was real. His heartbeat raced, pounding hard against his ribcage.

As she spoke she looked from their hands up to his face:

"Becker, I actually always hoped there'd be a chance that we…"

Becker couldn't hear her anymore. He saw her lips move but there was no sound. His breathing was so ridiculously loud to him. Her smell seemed to take him in.

She caught him of guard as he suddenly tasted her. Her smooth red full lips met his and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Jessica!_ He tried to think about Jess.

But it wasn't like kissing Jessica. This kiss was rough. Like a dinosaur hunt.

Jess' was sweet and innocent.

Becker wasn't able to push her away. His blood rushed from his head south right into his groin.

_Oh holy crap!_

He jumped off the bed as if he'd been bitten. "Sarah…I…we…" The soldier ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Closing his eyes he tried to calm down to find the right words.

"Becker, did I do something wrong? I always thought you'd…" _Oh god I have to go!_

He raised his hand:

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." The voice in his head screamed: _You did everything wrong! _"We…" _Leave now!_ "Look, I can't tell you but we're good it's nothing to do with you, trust me, everything is fine!" The way she sat there in front of him, insecure with broken hopes made him say: "I…I'll come back later!" But he didn't knew if it would be the right thing to do. She nodded.

"Okay, and maybe then you could take me somewhere else? I hate the medical wing!" She looked around making a face. " I am not fond of staying here longer than I have to."

"I'll see what I can do!" He quickly said and rushed out of the door.

There he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

Pain shot through him, desperation and lust.

_Get a grip!_ He scolded himself. Becker struggled to put the soldier masked back on.

Captain Becker couldn't allow anyone to see him like this, he had to get to the armory very very quickly. Maybe he'd shoot something.

His head was still fogged and dizzy. _What the hell? How did that happen? Why didn't he saw that coming?_

As he rounded a corner he paused. Jessica was walking right towards him but she was looking at the papers in her hand. Did he have time to escape her?

As she noticed a movement she looked up. Too late!

She froze as well. She looked weary and hesitated before she walked slowly closer.

They took a step after another, moving slowly towards each other.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" She asked.

The soldier nodded. Jessica swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a closer look at his face.

Cheeks flushed and red colour at one corner of his mouth.

She forced herself to breath evenly.

_It's nothing. It's…what is it?_

The young inexperienced woman didn't know how to react or what to feel.

"I…er…I just went to see Sarah." _I can see that. _

Anger suddenly flashed through her and something else.

"Yes, how is she?"

"Confused, she didn't know anomalies lead to the future and she can't understand where everyone from her team is, well you know, I'm the only one who's left from them."

Disappointment.

Maybe she was to be jealous, but how could she compete with a 'dead' woman? And if Becker rather wanted to be with her, than…well…she couldn't do anything against that, could she!

It hit Jessica in the face.

"Yes, I understand that. Although Emily can understand her better than anyone else, I suppose."

Captain Becker. Army soldier. An emotional retard but still ambitious, strong and frightening.

"She hates the medical wing and asked me to take her somewhere else."

She didn't know how to fight for him! Small little fragile baby Jessica. She felt as small as ever.

She figured that she could never persuade him to stay with her if he didn't want to.

She wasn't strong enough for that and didn't even know how to do that.

"Lester doesn't want to leave her unguarded." _And me neither._

"I know. It's just…I feel sorry for her!" He pressed the words.

"So you'll think of something?"

"I think…maybe…" _I wish you wouldn't._

Her heart itched and stung like she'd been bitten by a snake. _No chance!_

Her eyes scrutinized the floor.

"Jessica?"

"Mh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Becker looked into her deer eyes. He just stared. Getting lost in her eyes was easy and he figured that he needed her. Right now she was the only one who really knew him, wasn't she?

_Having a bad conscience, Captain_? Jessica thought bitterly.

His face was so handsome.

As he was about to hug her she quickly recovered: "I gotta bring these files to Connor or otherwise Phillip will fry me." She ducked away under his arm but turned around once more.

"Uhm Becker…"

He watched with empty eyes as Jessica tapped her index finger to a corner of her mouth. "…just so you know." Then she walked away.

As Becker pulled his hand away from his own mouth he gasped. Red lipstick was smudged on his finger. _Damn!_

"Jessica!" But she was already gone. He punched a wall. His knuckles cracked and the pain shot into his whole arm. He groaned feeling like ripping his hair out.

He probably should have run straight after her, but he didn't.

Becker wasn't used to this. Having a relationship. He didn't know how to behave.

What could he say to her anyway? Nothing.

She wouldn't believe him anything.

So he just made his way further down the corridor.

_Coward_, chimed the voice in his head.

"He kissed her!"

"Woah…" Connor threw the screwdriver away. "Geez, Jessica!"

She slammed the papers onto the table.

"I don't believe it! What is happening? What…arrrgh!" She was upset, yes.

Silently Connor picked the screwdriver up from the floor. He'd never seen her like this. The computer genius opened his mouth to say something but the young woman was faster:

"I don't even know why I am telling you this!" She took a breath and swallowed her tears.

"These jsut arrived. They're from Phillip, something urgent I suppose." Her voice had become small.

"Sorry I startled you!" Connor was too baffled to say anything.

Just as she was almost out of the door: "Jess, wait…who kissed who?"

She smiled a tired smile. "I'm being stupid Connor! Don't worry it's fine. Sorry again."

The door closed with a whooshing sound.

Connor frowned. "Okay, this was awkward." He reckons what to do and pulled out his mobile.

"Hey Abby. Uhm you might wanna look after Jessica. She burst in here totally upset and said something about someone kissing someone else and… Oh!" Connor gasped as it dawned on him. "Abby, d'you think it's something about..."

"Nah...he wouldn't...would he?"

"Well, Abs, there are always two...would Sarah?"

"Are you sure that their feelings are so strong for each other?" Connor bit down on his lip thinking for three seconds: "Actually, I hope not."

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Hey Abby wait…" Silence.

"Connor, you still there?"

"I love you, you know that right?" He heard the smile in Abby's voice:

"Con, you worry too much. I'll see you later."

Jessica Parker sat in her usual place as Abby approached her. Rex was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hey Jess!"

"Abby!" Jess smiled. "What's wrong? Oh hello Rex!" She carefully stretched out her hand to pet the little dinosaur.

"Are you okay?" Abby frowned. _What was Connor's problem?_

But then Jessica looked at her for a second with this strange flicker in her eyes before she planted an artificial smile on her face. The smile was too wide and just didn't fit the expression in her eyes.

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm I…" Abby stuttered insecure what to say."Well, I just thought because, you know, all the things that happened today.And actually Con…" _Oh no…_

Jessica's thoughts raced and she tried to quickly make up an excuse for her behaviour because she didn't want to talk about it to anyone, not yet anyway, but she couldn't possibly lie to Abby, could she?

Luckily she was spared the answer.

"Miss Maitland what the hell is the dinosaur doing around her?"

"Just taking a walk." Lester looked severe.

"Taking a walk? I remember me saying that you could keep the pet as long as it stays in the menagerie! What part exactly didn't you understand?"

"Sorry, Sir. I'll take him back immediately but we were just…"

"Having another coffee table? Hell, this is a research centre and no coffeeshop how often do I have to explain that! Now back to your work. Miss Parker please contact Connor I gotta speak to him. NOW!"

Jess rolled his eyes at his bad mood. Abby held the reply back she had in mind because it probably wasn't that wise to argue with him right now. She sighed.

"Well, if you want to talk just tell me, okay?" Jess nodded.

"Thanks."

Abby smiled encouragingly before she made her way back. Rex chirped happily.

Instead of taking Rex back she headed for the break room where Matt was enjoying his break with Emily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's about Jessica. I thought you should know."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt held on to Emily's hand but he was listening immediately.

"She's being very creepy. Connor told she came to see him and was totally out of it. He said she was nearly crying and talking about someone kissing someone else, but well, I just checked on her and she's smiling as usual." Exhausted she sat down. Rex slid from her shoulder onto her lap.

"D'you think it's about Becker?" Emily asked. Matt grinded his teeth.

"That's what Connor supposes. I mean it would be the most obvious idea wouldn't it? Sarah and Becker…"

"Oh woah."

"She wouldn't talk to me though."

"Maybe you should try to talk to her?" Emily suggested looking at Matt.

"Just like that?"

"Well, we all know that you two are like brother and sister. She looks up to you, so why not?" Abby said and added: "I mean you could also look for Becker and shoot him."

Emily chuckled but Matt just snorted rolling his eyes. "Mh…but don't forget we don't know yet what really happened."

"Yeah and that's what we have to find out, right? And I just think that she shouldn't be alone tonight, for what you're telling, it sounds like Jess is having a nervous breakdown."

Matt and Abby agreed with Emily.

"Still I'm going to look for Becker first. He is such an idiot!" Matt said getting up and leaving Emily and Abby.

"I'm going to take Rex back before someone else complains."

"You do that. I'm going to go to the ops room and have an eye on Jessica."

"I doubt anyone would care that much for me if I'd have problems like that." Emily put her arm around Abby's shoulder. "Oh come on, we all would! Besides remember that Jess is our baby now and we all worked hard to get Becker and her together. Do you want him to lose the best that ever happened to him so he can go back to his crappy self?"

"True. Anyway I'm jealous!"

"Aw poor Abby. What about we go out tonight? There was this club you wanted to show me."

"Good idea!"


	9. Chapter 9

Becker sat in his jeep somewhere in London.

He'd been driving around for some time until he parked the car in an unknown street and stared out of the front window. Hs mind was a blank page. _What the hell had just happened? _

At some point as the silence and his thoughts grew too loud he'd turned on the radio but it was as if heaven was mocking him:

"…don't you know the hardest part is over *changing station* I will always love you *changing station* Jessie paint your picture about how it's gonna be *changing station* I just want you back for good* changing station* Had I known how to save a life…"

The black clothed soldier cursed and turned the radio off.

_Why did she have to come through the anomaly?_

He remembered the moment, but she had returned only 2 minutes later.

_What did go wrong? Did they change the future? Would Sarah live?_

_What if? What then?_

He swallowed the lump in his throat. His guts tore at each other.

The dreaded question rose inside of him. He tried to suppress it but he couldn't. It broke to the surface out of the deep pools of his soul.

_Did he still love her? And what about Jess?_

His chest ached.

His fist hit the steering wheel.

It was the mobile that ripped him out of his thoughts. _Jessica!_

Tears of anger and frustration rose in his throat. He ignored the call_. Not now!_

He couldn't deal with her now! _What if he heard her voice and noticed that he didn't love her? Never had!_

He imagined her. How she sat at the ADD, putting the mobile onto her table, with some sort of sadness or worry in her eyes. Then she'd turn back to the computer and run security checks or whatever.

The bad conscience bit him.

It told him that it wasn't fair at all to keep her hanging like this.

_She was his girlfriend after all, wasn't she? And he wanted this to work, didn't he?_

_Just this morning as he woke up he'd felt so completed, didn't he?_

His fingers slowly dialed.

"Becker, are you okay?" He'd hold his breath to get ready for the blow her voice would trigger off, but there was nothing but a nice warmth settling in his stomach. Soothing.

Suddenly a certein calmness took hold of him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. There's just a lot to think about right now."

"Mh…I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking but…er Lester wants to have you here. But take your time and if you…well, if you wanna talk you can call me…'kay?" Jess hoped her voice didn't quiver!

"'kay." That was the only answer she got before he hung up on her.

The young woman looked at her mobile for a while. Sadness was lingering over her head.

_Did Becker still care for Sarah?_ She scolded herself. _What a stupid question, Jessica! She died in his arms_!

Never the less she still couldn't deny the real question that bothered her.

_How much did he still care for her? And what did that mean for them?_

Jessica wanted to be there for him, to hold him in her arms. She wanted to be strong for him and tell him that it'll be fine. Fear settled down in her stomach.

Anyhow she knew that she'd do best to retreat right now. Becker wasn't the man who wanted to be taken care of.

"Jessica, how are you feeling?" Abby asked carefully. Jess sniffed: "I'm fine."

"Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional." Abby threw a killing glance at Connor whose hands flew up in defense: "Sorry."

But Jess actually smiled a little: "No Connor is right. That's exactly what I meant." Connor smiled, nudging her shoulder: "We were actually on our way out to get some lunch and you are coming with us!"

"Yes, you need some distraction!"

"Distraction, sounds very welcoming! Let's go! Tori would you please cover me for a while?"

The red haired woman nodded and walked towards the three team members to take over for Jess.

_What would she do without her friends?_

But on their way out they met Lester.

"Miss Parker did you reach Captain Becker?"

"Yes, sir, but he wasn't up for a talk." Lester rolled his eyes:

"I'm afraid he has to come here immediately. Sarah asked for him and he is the only person she wants to talk to." He snorted as if trusting Becker would be a stupid thing. Jessica's eyes flickered.

"But go on whatever you were about to do! I'll call him myself! Enjoy your lunch!"

He left the three young people to themselves. Connor was taken aback:

"Don't you think it's amazing how he cares for you? I don't even think he's that nice to his wife!"

Abby grinned: "Then let's go before he comes to his senses!"

The fresh air outside was refreshing.

Becker's mobile rang again.

Dang! James Lester calling.

"Sir?"

"Where the hell are you? I'm not paying you for disappearing! So get down here, Sarah wants to talk to you!"

_Sarah! Oh god! What was he going to do?_

_She wasn't dead! She's alive!_ He repeated it over and over again.

"I'll be right there, sir." Running didn't make it better he knew that even if he felt like it on the one hand, one the other there while he longed to see Sarah again which was one of the most scariest thing he ever faced.

He started the engine and drove slowly. Stalling time.


	10. Chapter 10

After Jessica got home she thought about calling Becker. She hadn't see him since she caught him in the corridor and she craved for his touch. She wanted to know if he was okay, but what if he was with Sarah?

She sat down onto her couch and covered herself with a blanket. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and waited. For what?

For whatever was to happen.

The darkness came early.

_Well, you're a big girl, people break up with each other everyday, right? Not a big thing so._

The rain drops fell out of the sky, matching a young woman's tears.

The night was cold.

Jessica's mind was absent so she didn't even hear her mobile.

All of a sudden it knocked.

"Jessica? It's me, Matt. Come on open up." Nothing.

He knocked again."I know that you're in there!" No reply.

"Please Jessica open up!" He waited. "I am not leaving. Either you let me in or I let myself in!" Matt waited patiently.

Another three minutes and the door opened. Jessica was a mess. Smeared make up and tangled hair.

But not a word about it would escape Matt's lips.

"Hey hunny." He hugged her and she started crying.

The flat was pitch black.

"Come on, it's okay."

Jessica went silently back to the couch and Mat sat down beside her, after he'd turned on the light.

That night they just sat there and hugged. Jessica cried and told Matt everything.

About Becker and her. Becker and Sarah.

About her fear of losing him.

She sniffed as she finished.

"Did you eat something?" Jessica shook her head. Matt sat up:

"Okay, this is the plan, I'm going to make dinner you go and have a shower and than we are going to eat something and enjoy the evening." The corners of her mouth raised a little as she nodded tired.

"Sounds not to bad...But," her voice became small, "No, Chinese okay?" Matt chuckled:

"No, no take away food. You forgot that I can do better than that. How about Pasta a la Matt Anderson?" Well, nobody could decline that offer.

That evening Jessica just leaned back and let Matt do everything.

After the food they opened another bottle of wine, watched a bad science fiction movie and had fun with giving the actors new lines.

In the morning they woke up as Jess' mobile rang.

Matt grabbed it automatically, not realising that it wasn't his.

"Hello?"

"What…Who…Matt? Is that you?"

"Becker? Hey…why…wait…" he looked at the mobile in his hand. _Oh!_

"Why the hell are you answering Jessica's phone?" Matt stood up carefully because he didn't want to wake Jessica. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay I can talk now. What d'you want?"

"Er talk to Jess! What d'you think I could want? But first of all why are you answering her phone?" Becker fumed. Matt cocked his eyebrows, a little jealousy could work wonders.

"She's still sleeping and I don't want to wake her up."

"She's…Where are you, Matt?"

"At Jessica's." His voice was calm while Becker's was raging though it sounded very hoarse.

Right now he didn't know what to say.

"Are you saying that…you and…" his thoughts raced. Suddenly a feeling of panic shot through him.

Losing Jessica was one thing but Becker had never thought about other men entering Jessica's life let alone a man he knew very well.

"Yes," Matt answered. "I stayed the night here." He enjoyed every minute and spoke slowly. "We were together be…" Becker interrupted him:

"Did you sleep with her? You took advantage of her? Matt you arse if I ever…" Matt kept speaking.

"…because Jessica needed a friend! You, Becker, are the biggest arsehole I have ever seen!

Do you even have a clue what you did? How much you hurt her? Even if I slept with her, what's it to you?"

Becker's breathing sped up and there was only Jess' picture on his mind now. Her's and Matt's.

"Matt watch your tongue, you are not touching my girlfriend!" Becker yelled at him then suddenly gasped. He'd said it. Spilled it to Matt. Girlfriend…

Matt bit his lip to suppress a laughter.

"Aha, so you kissed another woman and then disappeared for the rest of the day, leaving your girlfriend hanging on a threat? If you stood right in front of me I'd shoot you and this time I wouldn't be relying on me using an EMD."

Becker was silent. His head was about to burst. He slid down next to his kitchen counter and sat on the floor, blinking the salty tears of frustration away.

"Becker."Matt's voice was soothing now."Be fair and be honest to Jessica, as you said she's your girlfriend. I know you're having a hard time, but you are not the only…"Silence. "Becker?"

He'd hung up. Matt sighed.

He was a grown up, he'd come around and it was probably good for him if he'd let his emotions flow for once in his life.

Matt walked into the kitchen and made breakfast.

Jessica appeared five minutes later.

"Good morning. That smells wonderful!"

"Morning. Just eggs and coffee though." He smiled "Are you okay?"

Jessica smiled. She looked better. "Thanks Matt. For everything." She sat down and sipped on a coffee. "You really don't have to do this, you know."

"Oh Jess, that's what friends are for!"

The doorbell rang.

"I hope you don't mind me telling Emily she could come."

"Of course not." She put her mug down and walked towards the door. For a second she'd thought it was someone else…well, maybe it's better like this.

"Morning Jessica. How are you?" Emily hugged her friend.

"Hey. I'm fine."

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. I even brought croissants, bagles, orange juice and jam."

"I'm glad you're here. I already have a bad conscience for keeping Matt the whole night."

Emily put her arm around her walking to the kitchen.

"Don't worry. We talked about it and you needed him more than I did. He is so good at comforting and soothing people and you are his little sister so to speak." She smiled encouragingly.

Jessica felt relieved.

The man at the stove smiled as they entered.

"The sun is rising."

"Hello." Emily said softly and gave him a peck on the lips. It only stung Jess a little so she kept sipping her coffee trying to blend the couple out. These last two weeks she'd spent every night and morning with Becker.

_Why the hell didn't Sarah go back? Stupid stupid woman!_

They had breakfast together on the little balcony because the sun was shining brightly. It was a very nice summer's day.

She didn't felt like going to work.

But she had no choice. Saving the world or staying at home under the covers?

_Stupid choice._


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day that Jessica came later than usual. Usually she was the first one to enter the ARC now she came in with Matt and Emily.

Abby and Connor greeted them, making sure Jess was okay.

"Sarah throws a hissy fit because Lester won't let her stray." Connor said.

"Where is Becker?" Jess whispered.

"Hiding in the armoury. Nobody has seen him yet." Abby answered her voice just as low.

Jessica was relieved because although she was yearning to see him she hoped that she wouldn't have to see the soldier or even speak to him today.

Jessica was typing in some files as Lester joined her.

"Jessica where is everyone?"

"Uhm Sir.I assume everyone is in their usual place."

"Something is going on and it has something to do with Burton! Please make sure someone looks after Dr Page. If she escapes us we are all destined to die! And tell Connor to find a way to send her back. And if you see Captain Becker tell him that our guest will stay here. She's not going anywhere and if he promises a hundred times to watch her himself."

_Watch her himself? Take her in?_

Her mood sank.

"Parker! Are you listening!"

"Yes Sir, of course. I'll take care of it myself right away!"

She wanted to see Sarah herself now. What was she like? Were they equal?

Maybe it was crazy but jealousy was always bad company.

She pushed the door open with a lot of force.

"Dr Sarah Page?" The woman was sitting on the bed listening to music on an mp3-player.

"Yes." The woman took the earplugs out.

She was taller than Jess, black hair, skinny legs, sporty.

"I am Jessica Parker, field coordinator."

Sarah scrutinized her as well. "Field coordinator?"

Jessica pursed her lips and straightened herself. Sarah was interesting, beautiful even.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"Just because, you look so…young!"

"I finished school early."

"I see." Sarah squinted. There was quite a tension in the air, although Sarah couldn't know about Jess and Becker.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thank you. Where is Captain Becker?" the name stung Jess.

"I…"her voice quivered."I don't know." She turned towards the door and bumped into Becker.

They stared at each other, shocked.

"Jess!" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Good morning." She quickly squeezed herself out of the door. Becker watched her until she'd rounded the corner. Sadness lingered in his eyes. The first thing he'd noticed was the grey skirt Jessica wore. Grey.

A mixture of black and white. Both no colours according to Jessica.

As he turned to Sarah she was staring at him. Her mouth hanging open. Understanding dawned in

her eyes so Becker quickly set his mask back on.

Sarah had judged the other woman in one swift second. _A young naiive computer freak._

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Becker you stared!" He played dumb:

"What do you mean?" Sarah looked from one corner to the other and searched the room for some help.

"You know what I mean! Will you please finally tell me what is going on!" She was desperate and threw her arms in the air in a helpless gesture.

Becker opened his mouth to reply: "Sarah, I…"

Jessica cursed because she'd forgotten to tell Becker about Lester's order but she didn't care and went straight to Connor.

_You're a big girl Jessica! Nobody ever believed the two of you would fit together anyway._

"Sarah has to disappear!"

"Yes thank you Jess I am good!"

"Connor stop joking! I mean it, she has to go back, Lester's order! The whole future could already be damaged. Please, tell me you'll figure out a way to sent her back!"

Jessica hugged herself. Connor watched her: "Okay…well, Jess I can't guarantee…"

She threw a pleading look at him.

"I'll find a way! Or I'll try to find a way."

"Thanks Connor!" she was about to leave.

"Jess!" She turned. "Is it only Lester's order? Or yours too?" She didn't answer. "Hey, don't worry about them too much!"

She lifted the corners of her mouth for a second. She wanted to ask him if he thought Sarah would be the better match for Becker, but she resisted. She just returned to the ADD.

The rest of the day she worked in silence and didn't saw Becker again.

Sarah had suspected something but Becker had denied everything.

And now he felt bad about it. So damn bad!

He excused his behaviour by telling himself that he only wanted to protect the future but a little voice in his head was asking if he didn't actually wanted to spare Sarah.

Right now he just felt like he'd betrayed Jess by denying to be with her.

He went straight to bed that night and thought about Sarah and Jess. Becker didn't want to but he compared them.

Sarah knew what she wanted, she was smart, clever and strong. She was an independent woman all along. Jessica on the other side was intelligent, cute, insecure, colourful and clumsy but brave.

_Why was Jess wearing grey?_

That was the last thought he had before he drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was a Friday.

As Jess woke up she stretched and sighed. This _was going to be a good day!_

_Yes_, she told herself. She would go out there and show everyone what kind of a woman she could be. Right now she was so dependent on Becker and it hadn't done her any good so far. So maybe if she could slowly detach herself it would become easier?

Becker woke up as his alarm clock chimed.

_Friday. Almost weekend, maybe this was a good sign._

Jessica sat down in front of the ADD making herself comfortable.

"Good morning good morning! Jessica, are you wearing a new skirt?" Abby greeted her. It seems like everybody was in a good mood today, maybe it was the sun that was shining again after three days of rain.

"Abby, Connor. Yes, I never wore it before, though I already bought it a week ago."

"It's yellow." Connor deadpanned. The girls stared at him.

"And?"

"Nothing…just…uhm…stated the obvious…" They rolled their eyes at him.

"Whatever, tonight is going to be awesome! Do you remember that guy we listened to last month?"

"Do you mean the one at Southbank?"

"Exactly! He is going to perform in a pub tonight!"

"Are you kidding?" Jessica squealed. Abby shook her head. Jess laughed again:

"That's amazing. Well, you are telling me this because we are going, right?" Abby nodded wildly, grinning: "Absolutely!"

Connor had already left on his way out he met Matt.

"Hey mate. Be warned the girls got all excited about this stupid hunk with his guitar." Matt frowned:

"The one who was at Southbank?"

"Seems like he finally found a manager." Matt made a face:

"Oh dear. I hoped no one would be so stupid…well, how is Jess?"

"She seems normal to me. I don't know though if she…" Connor cleared his throat "…like I said I don't know if I can make it. Morning Becker."

Matt who didn't understand Connor's change turned around now and watched Becker approach them. He looked better than yesterday, but still tired.

"Morning. So Connor, any news?" The Captain was asking about the anomaly that should take Sarah back, obviously.

"Sorry Becker, but I am on it." Matt was so tempted to ask Becker about his dating life; if he already sorted it out or what he was intending to do, but this was apparently not the right place for such a conversation.

"Good. I'll be downstairs and check our weapon supplies." After Becker left Matt mocked:

"As if they would get lost. I'll bet you that it's the same number of arms we had a month ago. He watches them like other people their kids."

"You are on! Twenty bucks, that a dino ate at least one of them!"

Connor and Matt shook hands smirking at each other.

When Jess had made her plan this morning it sounded so easy and brilliant, but she had forgotten about one important factor…and that was her unconsciousness that kept telling her how hot the soldier actually looked in his black uniform.

She covertly eyed the CCTV footage that showed the armoury.

_A study recently figured out that you are only drawn to person who has gens that match with yours._

Jess thought about that while she was undressing Becker with her eyes.

_Do we really have a matching gen-code? This is all so weird…_

"Jessica! Hey!" Abby snapped her fingers in front of Jess' face. It startled her so much that she almost fell off her chair.

"What? What is it? What did I do?" Abby laughed:

"Well, besides" she stared at the monitor "drooling about Becker not much really."

"Abby, I didn't…" Abby waved her hand:

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I just wanted to know if you would like to have lunch with me?"

Jess pursed her lips and sheepishly admitted: "Sorry, but I actually wanted to have a little alone time." Abby patted her arm:  
>"Don't worry, that's okay Jess! I'll see you later then!"<p>

Later Jess went to town where she enjoyed the last rays of sunlight.

While she was off Becker got a call from his cousin Ben who called to ask if he wanted to meet up. They always when Ben was in town for he lived in Brighton. Becker and Ben were quite close in age and they both joined the army, so they had much in common and got along very well.

They met in a café in Hyde Park where they sat outside in the sun.

"So tell me how is Brighton? Still the same?"

"As beautiful as ever and the tourists do appreciate that."

"So I guess the economical future is safe?" Becker laughed and Ben nodded gesturing with his hand.

"You say it. All the people can be very annoying but whom am I telling that? You know that yourself. Anyway, how are you? You look pretty wrecked." Ben squinted as Becker waved it off.

"Well, long story it's…" He wondered if he should tell Ben. He was a neutral person after all, so maybe he could help him get a clearer view?

"…it's about my girlfriend." Ben laughed.

"Ha, it's Jessica, right?" Becker nodded.

"I remember because you couldn't stop talking about her. I'm sorry but it's still so awkward to think of you and a woman." He kept laughing for a few seconds. "Chrm, sorry, you were saying?"

Becker sighed: "Well, this woman from my past suddenly showed up. Sarah. I kinda had a crush on her years ago and we might have been close to become a couple but then she…" _Died_. "…well, she disappeared just like that but now she's back and it…it freaks me out, to be honest."

"Woah, one question, is that your life? Or a bad Tv show?"

"Ben!"

"Sorry, well, that sucks, but I mean what is it about this Sarah? Does she want to be with you?"

"I think so…"

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know…I…phew…"

"Well, you should, I mean it's either her or Jessica. Don't start and two-time any of them."

"Who the hell do you think I am? But when you say it like this it seems to be so easy."

"Well, besides I can't tell you what to feel, it is easy, mate." _No, it is not, _b_ecause Sarah should be dead._

That second the anomaly alert set off.


	13. Chapter 13

Jessica frantically stared at her pager. _Oh, of course this was going to happen!_

She was just walking down the street doing some window shopping as the alarm set off and as it turned out the anomaly wasn't far away from her.

Abby picked up her mobile on the first ring: "Jessica?"

"Hey. Listen I am near the anomaly and there are loads of people around here. I don't know how I can clear the place."

"Jess, we are on our way. Do you know if a creature has come through yet? And where is Becker?"

Jessica's field coordinator qualities kicked in immediately. She was good at her job. She knew what to do in case of an emergency. She had to admit that she was a little happy about this anomaly, because it gave her her security back. She was sure of what she had to do and maybe this was the anomaly that would end her relationship problems…

"I don't think so. Look, this is like a backyard, not easy to find. Nobody has seen the anomaly yet because it's hidden by a palisade covered with ivy. I'll call Becker, see you later."

Jess hands trembled as she dialled the familiar number.

"Hey Becker it's me. Where are you?"

"I am on my way to the anomaly. Where are you?"

"I'm there."

"You are WHAT? Jessica, don't do anything stupid!"

"Becker, don't tell me what to do. You never tell Abby or…" _Sarah_. "…or…you never tell them to back off."

"Of course I do. I just want you…"

"I'm sick of you believing that the only thing I can handle is a computer." Actually she didn't want to say anything, but the words just poured out of her mouth. She was just as strong as Abby or Sarah or even Emily! Jess got totally worked up about it so she couldn't stop.

"No, I don't…just wait till I am there! Jess…Jessica?" The dialling tone answered him.

"Shit!" the soldier cursed and threw his phone onto the seat next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, Jess, think! There is a backyard full of people who shouldn't be here. How do you get rid of them? Mh, a fire alarm maybe_

Becker and the rest of the team reached the small entrance to the backyard at the same time.

They had to abandon the cars because the path was just too small.

"So, let's find Jess, close the anomaly and get out of here." Matt, Abby and Connor agreed.

They quickly unloaded their equipment as a painful scream filled the air.

Everyone froze for a second to listen.

Another scream.

Becker gasped. "Jess!" He dropped everything besides his EMD and sprinted toward the backyard.

Matt was hard on his heels.

As they entered the empty backyard there was a dead silence.

Newspapers were spread all over the place. It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

There was no wind at all. Chairs and tables lay everywhere.

The whole place was a total mess besides that there seemed to be nothing else.

No human beings. No creatures.

And then their eyes saw the blood.

EMD ready Becker moved closer.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest and the voice in his head screamed and prayed that it wasn't what it looked like.

But as he moved closer he could smell the iron.

There on the ground in front of him was a smeared blood trail.

The anomaly hidden by a palisade was only 5 metres away to his left.

His body started to sweat.

_No no no_. Fear and Panic raised a lump in his throat.

"Becker, look. The trail doesn't lead to the anomaly. It must have dragged her down this path."

They followed the trail that was all too visible.

Becker's muscles were tensed.

_Oh, Jess, please be okay…what if…_

"She has to be fine!" he growled between his teeth. Although it was only a whisper Matt heard it:

"We will find her, but this is the end of the blood trail. She must be somewhere around here!"

They looked around. The houses all seemed to be abandoned.


	15. Chapter 15

As Jess came to, it was pitch black around her.

Tears streamed down her face because her leg hurt like hell and she was scared. She struggled to listen, didn't dare to breathe.

_Where is the creature?_

It didn't seem to be around.

_Or was she already dead?_

Suddenly a thought that scared her even more crossed her mind: _What if Sarah and her were to swap places_? She came back, now Jess had to die!

She was freezing and the tears still streamed down her cheeks.

A sob escaped her throat and something near her snarled. Her body trembled violently.

The young woman felt like she was suffocating, she didn't dare to breathe but her throat was thick with tears. _Where was Becker?_

_I want to go home…_

Jess was about to freak. Her eyes couldn't see anything, her leg was almost numb and something was breathing there next to her in the dark.

"Hey! Look at this! I think there's a cellar down here!" Connor yelled. Becker jumped towards him and looked at the hole in the ground. The door was broken.

"I need a torch!" One of his soldiers handed him one. "I'll have a look at this. Matt, are you coming?"

"Sure!" the other man immediately responded.

The steps were moulding and water was dripping somewhere.

The air was wet.

It smelled frowsty.

The steps creaked under his weight. Some had already been broken which meant that something much heavier than him went down here earlier.

The dim light of his torch revealed some red liquid on the floor.

"Jess!" His voice echoed in every corner. Something stirred.

He threw a glance at Matt who nodded. Slowly, silently they moved forward, further down into the dark hole.

Jess sobbed and covered her mouth with both of her hands so no other sound would escaper her throat.

Was it her imagination or did she really hear someone calling her name?

The creature definitely was alarmed now. It moved. But Jess couldn't tell if it left.

All she was aware of was the sticky wet blood.

The pain in her leg pulsed now.

She couldn't stop crying.

_Please, I don't want to die!_

Suddenly she heard loud noises, the creature screamed.

There were shots and then silence.

Her heartbeat sounded loud in her ears.


	16. Chapter 16

Red eyes gleamed in the dark but Becker didn't hesitate to shoot.

One. Two.

He hit it dead centre and it fell lifelessly to the ground.

He looked at Matt. _Was this all?_

"Jessica?"

She heard her name, this time she was sure about it!

Her sobs echoed of the walls and it sounded ridiculously loud to her.

"Becker!"

The soldier's heart sped up as he heard his name. There was another sob. He jumped recklessly over the creature. A shiver went down his spine.

The sobs grew louder and as he rounded a corner he saw a small figure slumped against a wall in the small radius of his torch.

"Becker!" Jess' voice was thick of tears. She stretched out her arms and Becker hurried to her side.

"Sh, Jess, it's okay now. Sh." He pulled her into his chest. Relief washed over him but he remained tensed.

"Matt I got her! Okay, Jess, we need to get you out of here! Can you move? Is it only your leg?"

The field coordinator tried to swallow her tears: "Yes, I think so. Be…Becker it…it hurts so much."

"I know. Come on put your arm over my shoulder. I'll get you out of here."

He tried to keep calm but her frightened voice and trembling body alarmed him more than he thought it ever could.

Effortlessly Becker scooped her up and carried her to the exit where Matt met them, watching the creature.

Jessica held on tight to Becker and listened to his heartbeat.

_Oh dear, how much blood did she lose?_

The bright light blinded them.

"We need a medic!" Becker yelled immediately and the answer was quick:

"Right here!" It was a young man who instructed Becker to put Jess down onto the stretcher they brought.

New tears sprang to Jessica's eyes as she saw her leg.

There was a huge bite mark on her right calf. Everything was covered in blood and bruises.

The colours were hideous.

She gasped and Becker grabbed her pale hand, holding her close. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand while his other arm was around her shoulders.

From time to time he would eye her leg, but it pained him to see her like this.

Her face was covered in dirt and tears.

Jess' eyes were squeezed tight. Her voice was only a faint hoarse whisper:

"Is my leg…can it…will I still be able to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

She buried her face in Becker's chest while he pulled her closer.

"I know it looks bad but you have been very lucky! It's only a flesh wound. I have to sew it but that's all. You can feel this, right?"

He slowly led his fingers trail down from her ankle, along the side of her foot, up to her toes.

Becker watched and waited anxiously for her answer.

Jess nodded and Becker let out a breath.

"Perfect!"

The medics sew the wound immediately.

Becker rode with them in the ambulance back to the ARC.

He watched the blood transfusion that was linked to Jess' hand. She had lost so much blood.

Her face was still as white as a sheet. The medics had given her lots of painkillers and tranquilisers.

"What the hell were you thinking Jess?"

"I…"Right now she was ashamed of her reasons and glanced at the floor. But Becker patiently waited for her answer. He nudged her to encourage her to open up to him.

"Well, I…for once I…I wanted to do a hero thing as well."

The young man rolled his eyes, pulling her close.

"You are so foolish! Don't you know that you safe all our lives every day?" _She had to be aware of that, so what exactly was this all about?_

"But…I…"

He sighed: "I know Jess." He locked eyes with her. "But if you ever do such a stupid hero thing again I'll kill you myself!" Jess actually smiled a little though Becker seemed to be serious.

He hugged her again: "Oh girl."


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the ARC.

Matt observed a pretty strange scene in the ops room. He originally wanted to report everything that had happened to Lester but his boss was fighting with Sarah in the middle of the room.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? I have a right to know and I want you to show me all the other files as well!"

"Dr Page you have no permission to be here and the knowledge you illegally achieved is exactly the reason why you...

"If, I will ever be able to go back."

"Connor will find a way.

"Connor? He might be clever but do you trust him that much?"

"Yes, I do! No more words, go back to your room now or I will have to call for security!"

"What is going on here?" Matt asked.

"For goodness sake!" Lester whispered and looked up at the ceiling. "Matt, I want you to take Dr Page back to her accommodation. Thank you." He said leaving the room.

Matt raised an eyebrow at Sarah who stood some metres away from him, arms crossed over her chest. "Where is Captain Becker?"

"He is in the medical wing with our field coordinator." Sarah snorted.

"Well, Miss, if you please…" Matt pointed at the door. The woman didn't look like she would obey but she slowly started towards the indicated direction.

"So just out of curiosity why have you been here in the first place?"

She didn't answer at first, only after a few metres:

"I wanted to look up my file which is my personal right." The soldier's outward appearance didn't show any of the alarm clocks that rang inside of him. "Did you find anything interesting?"

"Quite…"

"About yourself?"

Sarah's face was a mask of annoyance: "Lester caught me before I could read my profile. But he could have told me about Danny and Stephen! You haven't met them, I read that. What about Cutter? Do you know him? Or did he disappear as well?" they were nearly there.

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"Mh…well, and where am I? Did I go missing too?"

"Well, as far as I know you are here right now, aren't you?"

"Very funny, Mr Anderson!" Matt opened the door and motioned Sarah to go throw. She threw a killing glance at him before she pushed him to the side and slammed the door shut behind her.

It was dark outside. Becker stood on the small balcony of Jess sick room and stared at the stars over the skyline of the City of London.

Connor suddenly stood behind him: "Hey mate. How are you doing?"

The Captain shrugged.

"She is pretty fast asleep, isn't she?" Connor stated, just to say something.

"Yeah, the sleeping pills finally kicked in."

"That was a lot for her to bear today."

"Yep."

"Sarah made it to the ops room today." Becker raised his eyebrows. "She found out about Danny and Stephen."

"Anything else?"

"I am not sure how much she read about the recent happenings, but she didn't find out anything about herself. Lester caught her before. Just imaging she knew about her death and then the anomaly suddenly opens up again and we force her to go through and she knows that…"

"CONNOR!" Becker snarled.

"Sorry mate. Wasn't thinking you know, I just thou…yeah, I'll just shut up. Okay…"

Becker drew a deep breath, still staring at the city.

"Is Emily still around?"

"I think so…where are you going?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah looked up as the door opened.

She sat on her bed with her arms around her knees.

Her face lit up as she saw Becker but then another woman followed him. She leaned back again and stared at them.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet Emily, I think you should listen to her story and maybe that will help you understand why there are all these rules."

Emily smiled at Sarah who just kept staring at her grumpily.

"Hello Sarah. My name is Emily. Well, it's actually Lady Emily Merchant. I was born in 1840."

Sarah suddenly straightened.

"What?" She looked from Emily to Becker who nodded.

"I travelled through a lot of anomalies, that's a long story actually…" but she started to tell Sarah everything. How she had lived with a few other humans in the cretaceous, how Ethan had dragged her through an anomaly which brought her here. "…it was a shock! I am still not familiar with all your inventions, like mobiles and let's not even talk about computers. So you see in my time I was engaged and I wanted to go back because this strange world frightened me! I wanted to live the life I used to live, marry my fiancé have kids, the usual stuff. So I was very happy when another anomaly opened and I could go home."

"Well, but you are here now, why?" Sarah frowned.

"I couldn't go on living my life because I learned too much about the future! I know it sounds strange, but it is true. I have seen how people around here lived. How the men treated the women, all these convenient inventions! My time suddenly seemed to be so gloomy, although I belonged there after all, didn't I? A creature had followed me, of course everyone thought it was a man committing all those murders, but I knew better and because of my knowledge they tried to lock me away. Thought I'd gone mad, well I can't blame them for thinking that.

Luckily Matt read in an old newspaper how I died and he wasn't ready to let me go, so he came after me and brought me back."

Sarah didn't say anything. _This was crazy!_

She stared at the other woman open mouthed.

Becker couldn't help but smirked: "Do you understand now why we can't tell you? It is too much of a risk! I want you to go back and be able to live your life just like you did before, without knowing the future!"

Sarah sighed. She kind of got the hint but this wasn't the future she wanted to have.

_Couldn't she change it?_

"Well it doesn't really make me feel better I mean Emily can stay now! What about me? I want to have another future as well! Am I allowed to stay?"

"Sarah…" Becker sighed but Sarah interrupted him.

"You don't want me to stay, right? Matt wanted Emily to stay, what if you wanted me to stay?"

Emily suddenly found herself in the middle of a war and felt so uncomfortable, but the other two seemed to have totally forgotten about her.

"Sarah you are being unfair! Emily came from a different time. When you go back you'll be fine, we are all going to be there! The decision is not up to me anyway! Matt always does what he wants to do, he is the team leader, I have to obey other orders, besides we all told him that he shouldn't!"

Sarah grinded her teeth. She knew he was right. She wasn't that stupid. _This was just so frustrating!_

She thought about her future plans, well the plans she originally pursued.

_What was left of that now?_

"This is about this Jessica, isn't it? Do you love her? Seriously?" _How I wish we could just swap places…_

"Sarah, are you jealous?" Becker was stunned. Emily slapped herself. _He really is an emotional retard…_

"All these years I thought I knew you, but this is not you! I can't believe this is you! I mean look at her, she is a young girl! I read her file! A young, computer genius with excellent marks."

As if Becker hadn't worried about that before, as if he didn't ask himself a thousand times if it would be right to go out with Jessica. Sarah was right she was young.

Sarah carried on:

"This is not the right place for her! Becker she doesn't belong!" _But I do! If I could convince him that it's my place not hers!_

Becker breathed slowly. His face was an indifferent mask.

Anger bubbled up inside of him.

_Where did Jess belong if not here?_

"I don't think that decision is up to you!" He practically snapped at her.

Sarah didn't know what to do: "Becker, I…" She took his hands but he drew away.

"What? You are not even defending yourself?"

On the way to the door the soldier turned around and simply said: "No!"

He was tired of explaining, convincing, justifying, doubting or arguing.

It was his life and only his!

"Please, let's talk about this!" He stopped and closed his eyes for a few seconds to steady himself.

He faced her: "Sarah I am sorry, but it is better for you to go back, believe me, it is! I swear that you are going to be fine!"

"But…" She tried not to tear up as Becker moved closer.

"Listen, this is just how it could be. It doesn't have to be like this." The woman squinted at him:

"You are lying!"

"How do you know? The life is full of choices, isn't it? I mean, I remember the day you went through this anomaly, but you returned just two minutes later. So…"

"What? You remember me going through the anomaly that brought me here?" Her hand massaged her head that started to ache. "Woah, this is all very confusing…"

"I know."

"Is this the proof that some kind of 'string theory' exists?" Becker actually chuckled:

"I have no idea! You should ask Connor about that."

He intended to leave again. "Becker? I am sorry."

"It's okay."

Emily silently followed after him.

The soldier groaned and rubbed his face.

"You managed that pretty well in there, I am impressed."

"Think so? I thought it was horrible, the worst thing that could have happened!"

"She did, well does, you know what I mean, love you." He sighed:

"I know."

"Do you really believe in the things you said? I mean, you prevented my death by bringing me back."

"Well, if Sarah stayed I am sure she would live, but who knows what that would do to the future? Who knows how much damage you have already caused?" He nudged her.

"Hey." Emily giggled. "However, what about that part that she can change the future if she goes back?"

"I really don't know, because that would mean that we would never have this conversation, right? But we are here right now, aren't we?"


	19. Chapter 19

Saturday. 6 o'clock.

It was barely dawn but despite that Becker couldn't sleep anymore.

His dreams had been a wide range of different colours. As he woke up, the first thing he did was to slide his hand along the other side of his bed, just to notice that it was empty.

He got up and went for a run.

Becker wanted to feel that he was still alive. He ran faster trying to get a kick out of the adrenaline his body produced. He felt empty. Something was missing.

Not even the coffee he had afterwards could cheer him up so his face remained an empty white sheet.

The newspapers reported about a horrible accident yesterday where a young girl got badly injured.

Becker gulped and his nerves tickled.

The last thing he had ever imagined to do was to drive to the ARC this Saturday morning at half past 7.

He hoped that the nurse would let him pass because of the early hour, but he was lucky for she was fast asleep in her office. It was just too easy to sneak past her.

The door opened silently.

The man was surprised to see Jessica awake.

"Hey"

"Aren't you supposed to sleep?" She shook her head.

"Yes, you are! You need the rest." Her voice was small:

"But I can't…" Becker slapped himself mentally.

"Nightmares?" He guessed and the girl nodded.

"I should have stayed with you, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine. You need the rest as well. I'll be fine!" She tried to smile. His knees suddenly buckled.

"Now don't play the tough girl…wait don't give me that look, I know how brave you are, but there was a lot going on lately and…I am sorry, I should have been there." He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Becker don't. I can handle it." But this time Becker saw the lie.

"Jessica stop! You should kick my ass, you should be yelling at me but instead you are always being so self-sacrificing." Jess shrugged:

"Well, you had a lot to think about yourself." Becker shook his head:

"Jess, I forgot that we are in this together! You don't just forget about this stuff! I have been totally egoistic!" As he said the word 'together' Jess stomach tingled.

She patted the space on the bed next to her moving to the side which made her grimace.

"Are you okay?" Tears filled her eyes which worried Becker. "It's just my leg."

"Do you need anything? Pain killers?"

"No, thanks. Just come over here, please."

Becker sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head as she leaned into him.

"What are you reading there?"

"The time traveller's wife."

"Mh, I've had enough of time travelling for a life time." Jess couldn't help but agree.

"You know in that cellar…okay, this sounds crazy, but for a moment I thought I would have to swap places with Sarah." Becker shivered. "You could have her back. She'd be of use to you out there in the field."

"Jess, don't say that! I am so glad that you are always safe in front of the ADD and besides that I need to tell you…"

The door suddenly opened and Matt stuck his head into the room. Becker quickly drew his arm away from Jess' shoulder.

"Good morning." He grinned. "I knew you'd be here!" He entered and with him also the rest of the team.

"Becker, there you are! Well, we brought breakfast!" Abby announced cheerfully.

Jessica laughed: "You guys are awesome!" Becker watched with pleasure how her eyes lit up.

"Connor, you owe me." Matt said.

Connor asked Becker: "Hey, tell me, was there a weapon missing last time you counted?"

"Uhm, nope, none." Matt laughed triumphantly while Connor pouted.

"What is this about?" Jess asked confused and Becker frowned as well. Emily replied:

"Connor and Matt bet that Becker wouldn't lose a weapon." Abby continued:

"…because he watches him as other people their kids, right Becker?"

"Hey, they are dangerous; imagine if someone finds one out on the street."

They all laughed and Jess nudged Becker who rolled his eyes. He quickly changed the subject:

"What was that about breakfast?"

"All right all right." Said Abby and put everything they brought on to a table. Juice, jam, bagels, coffee, croissants, fruits...

"We figured that Jess needed something to eat and that we could actually make it a group thing." Connor smiled.

"And we also made up some rules!"

"Like what?" Becker asked eying Abby carefully. Emily said:

"Right, today no talking about anything work related! So Jessica I am sorry but you are not allowed to read this book today!" She took the book and put it into a drawer. Jessica laughed:

"It was too sad anyway."

"Okay so we also have another surprise!" Matt said. Jess frowned licking her lips. A movement that caught Becker's eyes, that rested on her lips for only 3 seconds. He watched her cheeks that were already rosy again. The Captain leaned back and actually felt pretty relaxed.

He also had to admit that he was very aware of Jess's warm body right next to him.

"Right, Jessica, as you ditched us yesterday, we had to record everything." Abby grinned.

Jess squealed which made Becker jump a little.

"You recorded the club concert?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Becker asked.

"Well, my grandpa always said: you are allowed to do everything as long as you don't get caught." Connor winked and everyone laughed.

They ate first and then watched the club concert. The girls had more fun than the male team members but this was "life as we know it".

As they watched the guy performing Jess knew that she belonged right there. The team became her family and it seemed as if Becker was becoming his old self again as well. Unless the thing he wanted to tell her earlier was that it was over, but in that case he wouldn't still be sitting right here next to her, would he?

"Are you worrying about something?" She jumped as Becker whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm fine." She looked into his eyes and tried to look right into his soul.

She wasn't aware of the goose bumps she caused to Becker whose eyes wandered down to her lips again.

The moment seemed to last forever as the anomaly alert set off.


	20. Chapter 20

Everybody groaned.

"Come on! Not now!"

"This sucks!"

"Perfect timing!"

"Screw you!"

You heard various complaints in that moment.

Everyone turned around to throw a look of apology at Jess.

"Sorry honey, but we'll be back!" said Abby. She touched Jess knee before she started for the door.

"Come on people!" Matt said walking to the door as well. The rest followed, but Becker didn't stir. The emotions on his face were torn. On the one hand he wanted to stay, longing for some alone time with Jess, on the other hand his sense of responsibility kicked in.

Jess pouted, she felt bad because she couldn't look out for them now and would love to just lock them up there in her room, never the less she nudged Becker:

"What about you?" He was about to get up:

"Fucking anomaly!"

"Becker!"

"Sorry!"

Then Connor yelled from the corridor: "Hey, we're lacking of some security around here!"

"On my way!"

On the threshold he turned around and bestowed a tender glance at Jess whose lip twitched:

"Be careful!" The soldier rolled his eyes. Jess defended herself almost frantically:

"I can't watch out for you now! It just makes me nervous!"

"We'll be fine!" He winked at her and left. On the way he thought that she had kind of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He should have never started to compare her to Sarah.

They loaded the weapons into the jeeps.

"I'm going to freak out if a creature dares to come through today!" Emily said while she got in one of the cars. Matt laughed.

Tory who covered for Jess located the anomaly.

"Tory we need an exact map of the area."

"All right, I'm on it Matt."

Suddenly it hit Becker right in the guts. _This was it like when Jess wasn't around._

"Okay, I send you the maps. There is no creature incursion yet."

_What if she had died yesterday?_

"Thanks Tory!"

_In his past he failed Sarah and a lot of other people, but fail Jess?_

He shivered.

"Are you all right?" Matt asked.

Becker just nodded.

"Gosh, Becker you really need to open up at some point!" Emily complained from the backseat.

"I think she's right, mate."

"Stop closing in on me! I am fine!" They listened to Connor's laughter over the coms.

"Connor shut up!" Becker growled, but the others could hardly hold it back themselves.

Their Captain stared out of the window.

"Tory, how far away are we?"

"Only half a mile to go."

Becker had a strange feeling.

They reached their destination in only 2 more minutes.

Luckily there were no people around so even if there was a creature coming through, the percentage that someone got hurt was pretty low.

The crew got out of their cars and the equipment was built up quickly.

Connor ran around with his time measure.

"Come on, let's just quickly lock it and go home!" Abby said.

"Oh my god!" Connor yelled.

"What's up?" Matt asked alarmed.

"It's 2009!"

Everyone froze for a second.

Matt then was the first one able to react again.

"Tory, I need two soldiers who take Dr Page down here as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Sir."

Abby stepped up to Becker who looked at the anomaly.

There was the gap between the times. A window to his past.

Quickly his memory recalled everything that had happened after Sarah's death.

He had just gotten over it.

"Hey, you know that nothing was your fault, right?" Becker sighed dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Becker, really, this is important for…"

"Abby, please, stop it!"

"No, Becker, I won't!" Her voice was low but fierce. "You have to remember this when Sarah goes through there now!" He snorted.

"I made so many mistakes lately."

"But nothing that can't be sorted out! So when Sarah goes through there you finally have to let go!"

She watched his face that wore his usual military mask.

After weeks of fighting with himself he finally had the guts to get involved with Jessica who was able to make him incredibly happy.

Then Sarah appeared and now it seemed like he had to go through all this again.

He wouldn't look at Abby but she just quietly said:

"Do it for Jess!" and left to spare Becker any answer.

Jess was listening to the music on her MP3 player.

Her mobile in her hands.

She was anxious.

_If I only knew you were a right…_

There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach which scared her.

He stared at her retreating figure. The words echoed in his head: _Do it for Jess…_

He drew a deep breath. The voice in his head told him that Abby was right, the difference this time was that he had Jess. This was the point where he admitted that Emily was right too, he should open up some time.

The car arrived.

Connor walked up to Matt:

"Do you think she'll go through just like that?"

"I hope so."

"What if she doesn't? Do we toss her through or something like that?" Connor joked.

"Yes, that'll be your job then!" Matt deadpanned and patted the genius's shoulder before he walked away.

"You're kidding!" Connor yelled after him. "Right?" He grimaced as he watched Sarah wh complained in a loud voice. "I want you to tell me what is going on?"

One of the men took her arm leading her along. "Let go! What…"

She spotted the anomaly and was petrified. Her mind went blank, she didn't know what to think.

_Do I want to go back? Do I want to stay? _

The whole team watched her.

Emily walked up to her. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm not sure." Matt stepped closer as well:

"Your team will be waiting for you on the other side." Sarah's eyes flickered. Her gaze went from Matt back to the bright anomaly. She noticed that Becker avoided looking at her. Her head dropped.

"Well, I guess this is good bye then…"

"Trust me, it's better like this." Abby said and hugged her.

_Should I make a run for it?_

She couldn't decide and it was actually Becker who made the decision to leave easier for her.

He hugged her saying: "I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Suddenly Sarah noticed that the Becker she used to know was on the other side. She stared at the pulsing light.

They let go of each other.

The woman made one hesitating step towards the anomaly. Emily was immediately next to her. She put her arm around her and smiled encouragingly, gently pushing her forward.

"It'll be fine! Take care of yourself, will you?" The other woman nodded. She felt paralysed, it was like someone had pushed the fast forward button.

"Take care." Abby said.

"Bye Sarah." Becker said. The rest of the team looked at him. Sarah did as well.

"Be happy." She whispered, turned around and stepped quickly through the anomaly.

Everyone sighed.

The bright light pulsed quicker and quicker, until it was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

The anomaly closed right after she came through.

Matt had been right. Her old team was right there, waiting for her, but they didn't seem to be alarmed at all. Danny smiled at her: "Are you okay? You look shocked."

"I…I'm fine."

"All right let's pack up and get out of here." Becker said composed.

"How long have I been gone?" Sarah asked confused.

The answer frightened her: "Well, maybe 2 minutes."

The anomaly closed and the show was over.

People stared for a few more seconds at the spot where the lights had just vanished before they packed up.

Somehow Becker felt relieved. Matt patted his shoulder: "Well, done."

When Abby went past him she mouthed: "Not your fault!" Becker just pulled a face.

All he wanted to do now was to go back to the ARC.

Connor sighed and Matt laughed: "Seems like you didn't have to toss her through after all."

"Yeah, you are such a laugh!"

They saw that a nurse just left the sick room.

"Is everyone okay? What happened?" Jess asked as soon as her door opened.

"Sarah is home now." Emily said. Jess glanced at Becker.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and there was actually the faint hint of a smile on his face. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and put it wordlessly on top of the nightstand.

Jess stretched her arms out which really made him smile. Their hugged lasted a little longer than average.

"Aw." Abby hit Connor for that comment. Becker let go and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Becker…"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Duh, kiss her already!" Jess eyes widened while she blushed.

Becker raised his eyebrows at them silently asking: seriously?

No one really expected Becker to do it so they were all already about to turn around as Becker suddenly sat down onto the bed buried his hand in Jess hair and pulled her close.

"Bravo!"

"Finally!"

"Woohoo!"

His stomach wheeled. Jess smooth lips scorched his. Her sweet sent crept into his nose and made him feel dizzy. She breathed into his mouth and closed her eyes as goose bumps raised down her spine. She couldn't remember the last time Becker had kissed her like this. He was fully there with her, not absent minded.

Someone cleared his throat: "Guys get a room!"

Shocked about his loss of control Becker broke the kiss and tried quickly to catch his breath. Red colour crept up to his face. Jess had to catch her breath as well, she had totally forgotten about her friends as well. Well, at least you could count on Connor to ease the tension as he imitated Lester:

"How often do I have to tell you that we are an anomaly research centre and no couple agency? The only good thing about it is that it spares me a lot of paperwork if someone of you actually dies!"

They laughed

Then Abby said: "Anyway, uhm Connor we should go now because the shops are about to close and we still have to pick up the carpet!"

"What carpet?"

"The one we ordered!" she looked at him intensely.

"Yeah, right we should do that!" He quickly replied. "We'll see you on Monday, guys!" Matt got up as well: "I think we should leave too." Emily agreed.

Within a few seconds the room was cleared except for Jess and Becker who made himself comfortable on her bed. She snuggled into his side.

"They don't have to pick up a carpet, do they?" Jess chuckled.

"Nah." Becker kissed the top of her hair.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" She prayed that it wasn't anything negative.

"You tried to compete with Sarah all along, didn't you?"

As an answer Jessica hid her face in his chest.

"Oh, Jess." She mumbled against his shirt:

"I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid of losing you, I knew I couldn't hold you if you didn't want to be with me anymore so I just…" She trailed off.

Becker smiled pulling her closer. His voice was only a whisper:

"Jess, I don't love you because you are like Sarah, I love you because you are my little baby Jessica."

She'd usually freak out when someone called her 'baby', but something else was much more important now.

Her head jerked up:

"Do you?"

"What?"

"You love me?" She stared at him, all the blood leaving her face. It was the first time he had said it out loud and Becker had to admit that it sounded good.

"Yes, I do love you." Her breathing sounded heavy in her ears.

She leaned forward and kissed Becker. A sweet tender kiss filled the moment.

"As Sarah walked through the anomaly, for a moment I felt like indirectly killing her, but it wouldn't be right to change something…I think. I mean it already happened, didn't it? I was just afraid to go through all this again." Jessica listened silently. "The good thing was that I could finally say good bye." She gently caressed his chest.

"You are a good person Becker, but you don't have to carry all the weighed of the world on your shoulders. You are not alone, you know that, right?" He buried his face in her hair:

"I know, thanks."

"Not at all."

Jess slowly drifted off to sleep. That night the nightmares stayed away.


End file.
